


Wicked Protection (A Different Way of Loving Someone)

by babieuwu



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Bottom Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Eventual Smut, Long-Haired Thanatos (Hades Video Game), M/M, Mafia Boss Thanatos (Hades Video Game), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut, ThanZag - Freeform, Top Thanatos (Hades Video Game), maybe slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:46:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29075799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babieuwu/pseuds/babieuwu
Summary: Thanatos is the boss of one of the largest mafias in New York City. He controls practically everything, even Zagreus' father's business due to some unfortunate circumstance. When Hades slips up, Zagreus is taken as collateral.
Relationships: Thanatos & Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 63





	1. Taken as Collateral

**Author's Note:**

> Did someone say Mafia AU?  
> So, the premise for this story is that Thanatos is ACTUALLY a nice guy unless you fucking cross him (which will be seen in later chapters, for sure). I am so excited to get this story up and running, and decided that it would be a somewhat slow burn fic so it doesn't get into extreme territory! There will be violent themes, of course, because the nature of the story, but it isn't the focus!
> 
> Zagreus is an angy boy right now; he'll forgive eventually, I'm sure. I hope you guys enjoy! I spent all day working on this (even though I am in intense pain right now ;w;).

There was this unsettling atmosphere filling the office space, the only thing between the persons in the room being a large, wooden desk.  
  
Hades, who sat on the side with the windows behind him, stared his son, Zagreus, right in the eyes. His gaze was cold, eyes filled anger as he threw papers down on the desk in between them. Zagreus couldn't help but flinch, but then glared toward the papers as if they were his worst enemy. Why did he agree to work for his father's company if he was going to act like _this_? Hades was a kind man by heart, but in the workplace, he could be considered cold and even distant for that matter. If his son did not do the work correctly, he would reprimand him accordingly.  
  
"What is _this_ , boy?"  
  
"My paperwork,"  
  
"Why is some of the information _incorrect_ and _missing_?"  
  
"Because that is the information others gave me. What am I to do when their work is half-assed?" Zagreus crossed his arms, angrily. "Perhaps, _father_ , you should pay more attention to the work your own people do."  
  
"Ha," Hades couldn't help but scoff in response. "The numbers are incorrect; the information is written poorly; there are signatures missing. Do you expect me to believe that this wasn't half-assed by you, yourself?"  
  
Zagreus could only sigh, running his fingers through his own hair. This was _irritating_. Zagreus could only hope he could leave this cooperation to do something he would rather do, especially considering his father was always hard on him. Why did he expect him to get all the signatures when people are unwilling to forfeit them? What about him getting misinformed of the numbers? It was as if others were setting him up to fail for their own pleasure, considering he was the bosses' son and he only got the position he did because of that—no. It was exactly that… There was no way he could bring it up to his father, though, since he knew that his father would never agree that this is what the situation is.  
  
"I am done speaking to you about this," Zagreus stood, standing his ground. "How many times do I have to tell you that this is how it is? I try my damned hardest when it comes to the numbers and all the signatures, but nothing ever seems to be enough for you! I am _sick_ and _tired_ of all of this!"  
  
"Sit down, _boy!_ You have no right to leave at a time like this! Explain this work to me!"  
  
"I _have!_ I am _done_ trying!"  
  
With that, Zagreus took his leave with a hot head. He could care less about the other yelling at him behind his back. He would rather take the stares as he walked out, decidedly ending his shift knowing damn well he didn’t wish to listen to his father’s bickering the entire time. So, he clocked out, and walked out of the building with no remorse. He knew he could do this, not in a spoiled rich brat way, but in a defying his father way. It took a lot in him not to quit the job entirely, especially since he knew something shady was going on behind his back. While he wished to defy his father in that regard, he respected him in some ways that made it so he didn’t do such a thing… no matter how tempting it was.  
  
Moving his coat onto his body, he shoved his hands into his pockets and let out a sigh in frustration. Why must his father insist on causing issues for the whole company to hear? It was obnoxious in every regard, making him the topic of conversation for at least a week around the office. Mulling over his thoughts, he puffed out his cheeks and crossed his arms in a pouting manner. _Goddamn it!_ He stood still for a moment, thinking of what to do now. He had no plans for the rest of the day. He could go home and rest, but of course… He didn’t want to do such a thing. As he stood there, he watched as a fancy car pulled up. Curiosity killed the cat, Zagreus decided to watch as a lengthy man moved out of the car. First, he noticed that sunglasses covered his eyes despite it being a cloudy day and nearly nighttime. Second, he noticed long, lengthy hair that went at least all the way down to his middle thigh. Thirdly, he noticed how he walked with great posture, carrying himself on his own shoulders.  
  
Zagreus immediately thought this man to be quite the looker, so he stood there in slight shock. What was this man doing in front of his father’s building?  
  
Surely, their eyes caught one another, but the male quickly walked past Zagreus without a second look. It caught Zagreus off guard, his breath caught in his throat as his eyes widened. He couldn’t see the male’s eyes, but he knew his gazed pierced his own. Zagreus would catch anyone’s attention with his heterochromia eyes, one red and one green, which was an unusual pairing in color. But that wasn’t the feeling he got when he stared at this man. It was as if he knew Zagreus because there was no apparent shock, and the male didn’t even glance twice at him. _Odd_ … Zagreus thought nothing of it and began to walk in the direction of his favorite Café to see one of his friends of at least three years plus.

…

“ _What are you doing here?_ ”  
  
Hades, feeling angrier than ever before after his son had stormed out like a spoiled little brat, now had to deal with his man in front of him—Thanatos, the man who seemed like a Shadow King to the mafia world. He rarely ever did get himself involved in the violence but was the one behind such violence. Had he done something wrong to provoke the man into coming in here today?  
  
“Was that your son out there?” Thanatos asked, raising a brow as his fingers played with a vase filled with roses, wilting away. “Such a shame… You don’t bother taking care of your plants, let alone your own son… He seemed _mad_.”  
  
“ _Don’t_ you talk about my son as if you know anything. What are you doing here, Thanatos? I have done everything you’ve asked, so there is no reason for you to be here.”  
  
“Ah, dear Hades—that is where you’re incorrect,” Thanatos let go of the withering rose, watching as the petals crumbled to the floor. “You failed to get me what I want, and I have some incredibly angry customers on me now. This was not how I wanted my day to go, you know, Hades. So, where is the money that you had promised me for the drugs I needed to order for my _clients?_ I would like to hear your answer for this…”  
  
Hades grit his teeth, glaring at one of Thanatos’ bodyguards. He knew there was something going on behind the scenes, especially since he had wired the money to the account he was instructed to wire it to, but perhaps there was someone out to get Hades in this regard, wanting to make his life a living hell by defying Thanatos. “I gave you what you asked for. Ask your men what happened with the money… I was told to wire it to an extremely specific account. It should have reached you.”  
  
“But, alas, it didn’t reach my very hands and now I am left disappointed. So, tell me, what can you offer me that would be a good exchange?” Thanatos raised a brow, taking a seat in front Hades. “I have something in mind—or well, someone in mind. That son of yours… He seems like a worthy payout for what you have subjected me to.”  
  
“I have done nothing wrong in this situation, Thanatos, Sir. I have done everything you have asked of me and more. Don't involve my son in this. He's done nothing wrong—”  
  
“But, he is a part of your family, is he not? Then that would make him collateral in this situation. I won't hurt him, no worries there, but you have to pay for what you’ve done,” Thanatos sighed. “So tell me, what else do you have to offer?”  
  
“…” Hades breathed out, pressing a large hand to his own forehead. “I… Have nothing else to offer… I could find the money you’re searching for, but it seems that wouldn’t fix the situation of your anger, yes?”  
  
“I want the money _and_ your son for this, Hades. It is only right for putting me through Hell,” Thanatos crossed one leg over the other, head tilted to the side. “It’s justice being served for losing the money in the first place. I will take nothing less than this.” Taking a stand, his eyes pierced Hades’ gaze, glaring daggers toward him. “Just know… Another slip up like this, then you will pay far worse than this. No worries… Your son will be safe with me.”  
  
Hades couldn't get another word in, watching as Thanatos took his leave. He pressed his hands against his head and let out a loud grunt in frustration. Surely, Zagreus would be okay, but. He couldn’t help but worry about him. This was his fault and there was nothing he could do to help the situation. Zagreus would be angry at him, but at least he saved himself from any trouble he might face. Would Zagreus really be in safe hands…? Would his son truly be okay? He only… He only hoped.

…

“Dusa! Hello!”  
  
Upon entering the Café, Zagreus greeted his dear friend with a smile, seating himself in his booth. There was no need to for him to grab a menu as he knew what he would be ordering in the first place.  
  
“Zagreus…! O-Oh, it's so wonderful t-to see you! Did you walk here today? I… I don't see your car outside.”  
  
“Yes, I did,” Zagreus huffed. “I needed to clear my head by walking from my father's office. We got into a bit of a fit over some paperwork I had completed…” He rubbed the back of his neck, glancing off to the side when he saw a disappointed look upon Dusa's face. “Don't look at me like that… I never half-ass my work. I did whatever I could…”  
  
Dusa laughed softly in response, shaking her head slightly. “So… The usual?”  
  
“Yes,”  
  
Zagreus tried not to think of the situation too much. Instead, he sat in the booth and ate at his food quietly, sometimes speaking to Dusa when she came around and wasn’t busy. There was a lot raging in his mind, but letting it get to him would allow his father to win this time around when he didn’t want him to win. He wanted to prove to his father that he put forth all the work he was able to and that he was not at fault for the lack of signatures and correct numbers. Of course, his father would never believe him since the whole company was against Zagreus at this point, but he wished there were a way out of this situation—where he could be happier and less stressed out.  
  
The more time he spent at the Café, the less bad he felt. Dusa was trying to cheer up Zagreus the best she could, but surely her effort wasn’t working out as much as she hoped. Zagreus was trying to cheer up, but of course, those thoughts always ran through his mind and controlled his thoughts. Did he want it to? No. His father always somehow made his way into his mind and destroyed his happiness with one single sentence that stuck in his mind. Zagreus knew of his father to be a kind man on the inside, but of course at work he had to be the hard-ass people thought of him to be. At home, when they previously lived together, Hades was a kind man who always made it a thing to go above and beyond and make sure his son was happy. He even helped Zagreus by putting his foot in the business world and he will always be grateful for that, but there was always something there that made their relationship divided. It felt more like work rather than them being father and son.  
  
Once getting the check, Zagreus said his goodbyes to Dusa and walked out of the building. He pushed his hands back into his coat, his eyes gazing around before he headed in the direction of the office once again so he could grab his car and head back home. The walk wasn’t long—to him, anyways—so he made in time to see the sky slowly dimming into darkness. It was pleasing to watch, his eyes glimmering with hope that the night would be better than the day itself. He fished for his keys out from his pocket when he entered the parking garage, walking toward his car. In the distance, he saw two figures nearby his car. He thought nothing of it, though, but as he walked closer, he knew that they were standing in front of his car on purpose.  
  
That’s when he stopped in his tracks.  
  
“May I help you two?” Zagreus asked, raising a brow. “Because you’re blocking the way to my car.”  
  
With them saying nothing, he watched their movements. It caused Zagreus to tense up as he backed up slowly, watching as they revealed what was behind their backs. Before he could make it far, turning around so he could run off, they immediately grabbed him, pressing a cloth up to his mouth and nose and gagging him quickly. His vision began to blur and soon enough, everything went dark. _Shit_. Of course, this would happen to him and not anyone else…

…

Zagreus slowly came to, tied up to a chair with his hands behind his back, mouth taped shut. He couldn’t see anything, something covering his eyes that made it so his whole world was still black. He squirmed, trying to see how tight his restraints were, and he noticed they were professionally tied—there was no way out of this. Fuck. Where the hell was he? He tried to keep calm, taking steady breaths as he shifted in his seat, wriggling his legs slightly. Those were tied too… Not tape, so not something he could easily get out of.  
  
All of a sudden, Zagreus could see a blinding light, having to shut his eyes tightly so his eyes wouldn’t water. He let out a shaky breath, opening his eyes up slowly to see the faces of the same two men who had captured him early. Trying to scream, he wriggled around more in the seat, breathing harder as he tried whatever he could to get out of the restraints.  
  
“It’s no use. There is no way out of the restraints,”  
  
Zagreus flinched at the voice, glancing around for a moment to see who had said it. When the man came into view, he _knew_ who it was—the man from earlier that had entered his father’s building.  
  
“Uncomfortable?” Thanatos hummed, glancing to his men. “Why did you tape his mouth? You could have gagged it instead of taping it. Take it off.”  
  
Zagreus let out a gentle cry the moment the tape was ripped off, tears forming in his eyes—he tried shutting them before any could escape. “You… I saw you earlier…”  
  
“Yes,” Thanatos nodded his head in response. “You did. I had a meeting with your father and came across _you_. I knew who you were from the color of your eyes. Your father is well known in different worlds that you couldn’t even imagine.”  
  
“Wh… Wait… Does my father know I’m with _you?_ ”  
  
“To some extent, yes. He just doesn’t know where you are…” Squatting down in front of the chair, Thanatos’ golden eyes pierced the mismatched ones, humming in thought. “You’re beautiful even closer up… Quite the good arrangement I made…”  
  
“H-Haa…” Zagreus breathed out shakily. “He… He knows you took me? But—Why?”  
  
“Because that is what we arrange. See, your father bested me. Owing me money, I needed to take something valuable to him in return and that was you. The moment I laid eyes on you I knew I had to have you…” Thanatos reached his hand forward, pressing it against Zagreus’ cheek with a smile forming on his lips. “Your skin is softer than I had imagined…” He then pulled away, not wanting to cause any discomfort. While Thanatos was a man to take what he wants, he wasn’t a man to force it. “Now, this wasn’t how I wanted us to meet, but I couldn’t wait another second. No worries, you’re in good hands and I will never hurt you. I’m sorry for the way my men treated you—it was what needed to be done.”  
  
Zagreus was _hurt_. His father… His father betrayed him in such a way as this, selling him off because of some debt he owed? “What… world are you exactly from?”  
  
“Ha, I should introduce myself then…” Thanatos stood up, placing his hands on his hips. “My name? Thanatos. I run the largest mafia around here—I control the drug cartels, certain buildings, etc. I even own your father’s building since he had a slip up not too long ago where he almost was forced to sell. I intervened… For a price.” He then turned around, eyes glaring toward the two men who had handled Zagreus previously. “Look at him. His mouth is red because of your doing. _Apologize_.”   
  
Bowing forward, both men gave a whole-hearted apology, Thanatos moving behind him to make sure their stance was correct. He then gripped both of their hair’s, pulling them up from their position. “Pathetic. Treat him with respect next time. Taping his mouth was unacceptable. You’re _lucky_ I am in a good mood today…” Pushing them forward, he scoffed. “Leave me alone with Zagreus—him and I need to talk.”  
  
When both men left, Zagreus spoke, “Why are you doing this to me? Why me?”  
  
“Because… Your beauty is unmatched. There is something about you that makes me feel attracted. This was not the first time I have seen you—I am always disguised when I am out and about, of course, but I have attended some parties that your father has hosted before. My eyes were always caught on to your radiant smile. I know, this meeting was not how I wished it to go, but I am glad to see you here before me and somewhat unharmed.”  
  
Zagreus breathed shakily—what is with that response? It wasn’t what he expected, but it was what he got… “Haa… I…” He glanced off to the side, huffing. “Do you think this was the correct way of approaching me? If you wanted me, you should have gotten me the correct way.” He then glanced back up toward the male, glaring daggers at him. “Why… do you expect me to take that as if it were a compliment? You captured me and took me away from the comfort of my own _car!_ ” It pissed him off. This was not how he should have gone about things if he desired Zagreus in any way.  
  
“I… Will say I'm not good at romance—I only know to take what I want, but this is the first time I have ever desired an actual human being,” Thanatos sighed. “I promise you, you’re safe as long as your father behaves. Even so, I wouldn’t dream of hurting you. You’re safe…”  
  
Zagreus scoffed. “I don't _feel_ safe! Please… Let me go. Let you settle this between my father and you, not with me involved. I won’t say anything to anyone. I'll keep my mouth shut if you just… just let me go, please…”  
  
“I can't do that.” Thanatos was firm with his answer. “But I can help with your comfort.” He moved about the room, turning off the bright white light that shielded the vision of Zagreus, making him aware of the rest of his surroundings. It was a room with an extremely comfortable looking bed, silk sheets on top of them. The window wasn't barred or boarded up, but Zagreus could tell they were high up. “This will be your room. We are at my place of residence. You are only allowed to leave this room with me—there is a bathroom and everything, even a minifridge with some drinks included that you may enjoy. I only hope that you come to forgive me for this being the way we meet with proper introductions. I promise you, though, you’re safe with me.”  
  
“Am I safe? When you’re holding me captive? What if this is your way of making me feel safe, except you’re just planning other things for the future?” Zagreus breathed. “I don’t… feel safe here. I only feel like someone who is being held against their own will. That’s how I feel.”  
  
“I only hope I can help you with that feeling, Zagreus,” Thanatos moved behind the male to begin untying him. The knots were easy for him to undo, but that was only because this was something he has done many times before. Once they were undone, he stepped back and held his hands up. “I promise, you’re safe with me. Wash up, I left some clothing in the bathroom for you, and then I will come get you for dinner… Unless you would rather have it in here and alone?”  
  
“I would rather have dinner alone, thank you…” Zagreus huffed. “If I’m being honest, I would rather be out of this place in general and _home_ , but I can’t have that, can I?” His words were bitter, but who could blame him? No one. He was being held captive and being treated like a guest when he didn’t _feel_ like one. It pissed him off that Thanatos thought he could get away with everything by being so kind and sweet toward him. He still did things incorrectly. “If you wanted to approach me, you should have done it in some other way… Not… Like this.”  
  
Thanatos could only sigh in response. “I hope you will understand one day that this is the only way I could even begin to do it. For now, I’ll leave it up to you when it comes to figuring it out why I did what I did in the way I did it.” With that, he took his leave from the room, locking the door from the outside behind him.  
  
It left Zagreus _fuming_. The anger he felt deep inside was building up as he slowly stood from the chair. Out of a fit of anger, he kicked the chair, watching as it fell onto the ground. _Fuck_. The only thing that was lingering in his mind was all that anger he had for his father. This made it only worse for him. Hades was a good father, or so he had thought, because this all disproved such a thought. He resented him for everything he has done to him and only hoped he could get out of this situation safe and sound. For now, he did what the other mentioned he should do, and he decided to wash the day off his body.  
  
Heading into the bathroom, he learned that it was a lot large than he had expected it to be. The bathroom, in comparison to some he’s seen, was beautiful. There was a jacuzzi tub, a large shower off to the side, and the toilet was one of the foreign ones with a damn _bidet_. Of course, his bathroom might be able to compare to this one, but it didn’t have a fancy toilet. Other than that, there were some similarities present. At least he wasn’t captured by some second-rate man with a shit house… That was good.  
  
Slowly slipping out of his clothing, he decided to run the bath so he could relax all his muscles. As he waited for it to run, he decided to search around the bathroom just in case there was something hidden in there—cameras, a microphone—and to his findings he found absolutely nothing. Good. At least Thanatos wasn’t some creep… That helped put his mind at ease. So, he carefully moved into the hot bath filled with bubbles and relaxed in the tub, eyes sliding shut. His muscles surely ached, most likely because he might have been thrown around a bit by Thanatos’ men. At least he could relax right now before eating dinner. He only wondered why Thanatos would use this way to get to his heart when surely, he should have known that it would only make Zagreus hate him.  
  
But… He seemed to have a kind heart. Zagreus would just need to learn who the man truly was.  
  
Flinching, apparently, he had dozed off because suddenly there was a knock at the bathroom door. He glanced around in confusion, letting out a shaky sigh before then calling out, “Yes?”  
  
“Dinner is ready. I’ve placed it on the bed,”  
  
“Thank you…” Zagreus hummed. “I’ll be out in a moment.”  
  
Zagreus heard footsteps walking away and a door shutting, causing him to sigh out in relief. The man was true to his word, at least. When he got out of the shower, he dried off with a towel and moved over to the clothing that was set upon the counter. Oh… Was this…? The clothing looked to be a little too big on him, something Thanatos would wear. Well, that should be a given considering he didn’t know his size but was taller than him. He slipped everything on and, not to his surprise, it didn’t fit him as well as he had hoped. At least he would be left alone for the rest of the night. He then made sure his feet were dried before heading out to the room, seeing a lavish meal placed on the bed for him to devour.  
  
Huh… Thanatos was going all out for him. So, he decided to trust Thanatos and began to eat his food. Immediately, he found himself devouring the food in minutes. It was delicious to him and it didn’t taste poisoned (having been in a fate such as that before, he would know). He had been cautious at first, but there was no reason to be when he knew the type of man Thanatos presented himself to be. Once he was done and sipping lazily at the wine, he decided to look around a little more and really take in his surroundings. Perhaps… This might not be so bad after all. At home, he had no one surrounding him. If he lived with his father, he would only be ignored, and his mother was always away on business, so he never got to see her. Perhaps… Things would work out more in his favor if he just trusted Thanatos?  
  
Never having been in this situation before, he didn’t know what to do. Should he trust the man in the mafia, or should he be weary the entire time? Why _did_ he take this approach when it came to Zagreus and his hand? Did he really find Zagreus that much attractive that he wanted him as his little prize? At least… He was a kind man instead of someone who was rough, and he even reprimanded his men for being rough with Zagreus in the first place. It was… Nice. Reassuring, even, but he didn’t want to let his guard down too much.  
  
Perhaps… Something good will come out of this situation.


	2. Breakfast & The Truth; Anger & Death.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanatos decides to be kind and make Zagreus a lovely little breakfast. Something is said, and his anger begins to boil over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be wary of the violence scene with Thanatos! He gets angy but not at Zag!

Zagreus could barely sleep the entire night.  
  
When the sun began to shine through the window, he let out a loud groan in frustration and covered his face with a pillow. He must’ve gotten only two or three hours the most in this situation due to the terror that Thanatos might come in at any moment and… _No,_ he didn’t seem to be that type of person, but Zagreus couldn’t help thinking in such a way. This man was holding him captive—in a lavish way, but captive, nonetheless. He couldn’t even think about ways of getting out of here since he knew he shouldn’t mess with someone who was a part of the mafia. Why did his father get involved with this man? Why… did he not protest more about Thanatos taking him? Why did he have to be taken as collateral for something out of _his_ control?  
  
There were so many questions he had, but he had no answers and was sure no one would give him answers for it. So, he was left with all these unanswered questions that would be left unanswered for a long time.  
  
There was a knock on the door, causing him to flinch and glance toward the door. He then sat up, “Come… in.”  
  
Thanatos entered the room, walking toward the bed with the door closing behind him. He then moved a chair over by the bed, sitting himself down to stare at the male. “You look tired. Did you not sleep last night?’  
  
What a dumb question… “Of course, I didn’t sleep last night! You have me held up here, living lavishly in this bedroom, when I shouldn’t be! I’m someone you took forcibly! I don’t want too be treated like royalty, and I don’t even know why I got mixed up _in_ this mess!” He huffed, ruffling up his own hair in anger as he glanced off to the side. “I have all these questions—about you; about the situation; about my father—and yet I don’t think I’m going to get an answer for one of them since _why_ would you give me that satisfaction?”  
  
“Ask away,”  
  
“What?”  
  
“I said… Ask away.”  
  
Zagreus widened his eyes. The other was willing to answer any questions he might have? But… Why? Why would he do that for him when he was his prisoner? “I…”  
  
“I’m free all day today to speak to you. I let my men handle everything, but I run behind the scenes. I try not to ever make an appearance unless I need to since sometimes my men are incompetent. Let’s start there—I’m sure you’re wondering what I was doing outside of your father’s building yesterday?”  
  
Zagreus nodded his head in response.  
  
“Well, I deal business with your father. I help the money continue to flow in as long as he keeps up his end of the deal. I also don’t strip him of his company since _I_ own his building. There was a slip up of finances three years back that had his building up on the market, and I decided to take the opportunity since I knew what kind of man your father was. I was correct on my own assumptions and we went into business together. He _also_ helps me gain more clients, and in turn, I lower his rent so he can bring in more money himself.” Thanatos sighed, leaning back in the chair. “The reason _why_ I was at the building yesterday was because he slipped up. He doesn’t want to admit to it, but he can’t _afford_ to give me more money that what he was supposed to, so I took you as collateral until he can come up with the money that is missing.  
  
“I have my suspicions as why the money went missing in the first place, though. I know your father is a good man by heart, but I can’t seem too soft to my men—well, I can’t seem soft at all. If my men see weakness in me, then my reputation will be lost forever. So, I had to do the darkest thing that I could come up with and that’s taking you. When I say I’m not going to hurt you, I mean it. I never go back on my word and I promise you that. Now, what questions do you have?”  
  
 _What the fuck?_ Zagreus was shocked, his eyes having grown wide. This man… He was softer than he looks. This man was telling him the truth and he could tell by his tone of voice. If Zagreus was being honest, Thanatos was extremely attractive. His long hair suited him, he was big and strong—his clothes were very loose on Zagreus—and he was just his type if it weren’t for the fact that he _took_ him. What… could he even ask first…?  
  
“Haa…” Zagreus pressed a hand to his forehead and fell back on the bed. “Bloody hell…” He then shook his head. “You know… When I moved here from England, I never thought I would see my father getting involved with the mafia.” He then glanced to the male. “Tell me, since you have already answered a lot of my questions without me even asking, _who are you?_ ”  
  
“Ha,” Thanatos grinned. “Well, I have already answered that, haven’t I? My name is Thanatos. I inherited the mafia from my father, who wished to retire early since he couldn’t run the mafia anymore after his men began to act up. I whipped it into shape—but I haven’t lived here my entire life. Funny enough, I used to live in England as well, but I had to move here for my father in hopes to whip things up into shape. I have all the money in the world and could easily hand this off all to someone else since I am still under the radar as the mafia’s boss. I take pride in hiding my identity and everything, in the books, at least, looks like I have a normal job as a regular businessman.”  
  
“Is that why you bought my father’s building?”  
  
“Yes. It’s another expense for more money. I ask your father for a little more than what calls for in terms of the building, but he also makes more with the business he gets from the outside so we both lose nothing and gain more. I was willing to help your father since I knew he knew my father before, so there was also that. I saved your father from losing a lot of money, so it was a little suspicious that he would even think about stealing from me or going back on his word…”  
  
“Father would never go back on his word…” Zagreus mentioned. “Because my father, despite seemingly hard on the surface, is an exceedingly kind man. That’s why I was confused when he didn’t even stop you from doing this… But perhaps he has his reasons.”  
  
“I don’t think he would like to cross me, so he had no say in the matter,” Thanatos inched closer and gazed at the male. “You look lovely in my clothing, by the way.”  
  
“Hey— You’re getting too close,” Zagreus sat up once again, glaring at the male. “I might think you’re a decent person right now, but that doesn’t mean that you _are_ decent, okay? Tell me more about you.”  
  
“Huh… Well, will I be able to learn more about you as well? I only know from what your father has told me in the past on brief occasions when I would look at your picture on his desk at his office. The reason why you have never seen me, before you ask, is because I would always come after hours when he would be there alone or alone with his secretary.” Thanatos couldn’t help but chuckle.  
  
“Fine. But you first!”  
  
“Alright. Well, I like to read and do research—I thought about being a funeral director before, or something to deal with death since I thought it was an interesting concept to read and learn about. I don’t exactly like going out during the day, I prefer going out at night or when the sun isn’t out. I have never been fascinated with the day, though, even as a child I would prefer only going out at night in the comfort of my own backyard. I am a rather boring individual though—oh, one thing is that I don’t get angry unless someone crosses me. Now you,” Thanatos poked the male’s thigh. “Or I’ll get _angry_ for you not going on your word.”  
  
Zagreus couldn’t help but chuckled at the other’s behavior, but of course he quickly tensed up and huffed. “Alright. Well, I have always been fascinated with fighting, I also really like weapons and I have my own collection of them at home. I like playing games when I have the time to and I have never wanted to be in business but was forced into it by my father since he wants me to run the company one day. I would have rather done something else like… ah, I don’t know…” His stance drooped and his smile turned into a frown. “I’ve always thought my entire life that I didn’t belong in the business world, but I don’t know where I belong in general?” He then ran his fingers through his hair—which was a mess—and he couldn’t help but sigh. “I don’t want to be depressing, though. Anyways, I grew up in England and I still miss it to this day. We may have been in the same area growing up, huh? I know you’re not that much older than me, but let’s not discuss ages here.”  
  
“Agreed,” Thanatos grinned. “I got to learn a little more about you. That’s all that matters to me, Zagreus. I just wish for you to know that you are safe here and I don’t want you to think for a second that you’re not. Would you like to come downstairs with me, and I could make you breakfast? I know how to cook for myself so I would love to cook for you.”  
  
“You…” Zagreus tried to think of what to say. Should he say yes to this? He would like to see the house a lot more—wait, was this a house or was this a mansion? “I would like that. What are you going to make?”  
  
“How about chocolate chip waffles?” Thanatos tilted his head to the side. Even if he didn’t seem like it, he was one for sweets. He hoped Zagreus was interested in sweets as well.  
  
“That sounds good,” Zagreus nodded his head. “With orange juice? And maybe something else that’s also filling… Like bananas?”  
  
“Sounds like a plan to me. Come with me. The place is rather large so it will take a moment to get there.”  
  
“Is this a mansion? It seems like it…”  
  
“You could say that I suppose?” Thanatos shrugged, standing up and pulling the chair away from the bed so the male could stand up. He noted that the shorts he had laid out for Zagreus were off to the side, which let his breath catch in his throat for a moment. Ah, no… Was he? He was…  
  
Zagreus moved off the bed slowly and began to walk toward the door. He noticed it took a moment for Thanatos to move away from the bed, but he didn’t think much of it as he waited for him at the door. He then began to walk behind him, gazing around at all the different doors that they passed. So… This was a mansion. He must be on the richer side, then—perhaps they lived close to one another? Maybe… It would be interesting to know where they were, exactly, but he knew that might not be what Thanatos wanted since he wanted him not to know where he was, but who knows?  
  
“I see you’re not wearing the shorts I gave you. Did they not fit?”  
  
“Oh!” Zagreus glanced down, then glanced back up toward Thanatos. “I took them off since they were uncomfortable for me to sleep in. I usually sleep naked, but I figured you would be coming in at some point during the morning. I forgot all about that…”

“Haa…” Thanatos glanced off to the side. “I see.” It was tempting Thanatos—his thighs were, ah, bare and beautiful, tempting him to touch them and run his fingers against them.

“Is it too much? Should I go put on shorts?”

“No. That's fine,” Thanatos shook his head. “Here. Let's take the elevator.”

“You have an elevator? How far up are we to begin with?” Zagreus tilted his head to the side in question. It was interesting that the male trusted him this much.

“We are on the fifth floor. I inherited this mansion when my father decided to take his leave, but I see no need to have this many floors when I don't have a huge family, so it's just empty space and many bedrooms for guests,” Thanatos shrugged. “But there is an elevator since I would rather not walk five flights of stairs to head to my bedroom. Plus, I have you on the fifth floor so there is no escape for you…” Not that he thought Zagreus would escape at this point—well, maybe.

“I see…” Zagreus hummed. The fifth floor is definitely not easy to escape from, but of course he could try it if he really wanted to. There were certainly ways if he looked at the outside long enough. “Are you going to keep me inside forever?”

“That’s not the plan, but if you misbehave? Maybe.”

“I don't think I will… If I'm being honest, I want to, but I know that it will just make my life worse,” Zagreus entered the elevator behind Thanatos, leaning against the wall. “You’re a lot nicer than I took you for. A little bland? But you’re… nice. It's refreshing, plus I'm usually lonely anyways. It doesn’t mean I'm not scared of you, although you _did_ offer me waffles.”

“Would you forgive me for kidnapping you if I offered you waffles every morning?”

“No—maybe,” Zagreus chuckled. “We'll see. You'll need to offer me a lot more than waffles if you want me to forgive you.”

“That can be arranged.” Thanatos hummed. “I can give you everything you’ve ever wanted and more. I know I did this in an unusual way, but I can offer you so much. I will buy you whatever you want. I'll feed you and clothe you and you won't have to lift a finger.”

“Charming…” Zagreus mumbled. “I still… I couldn’t sleep all night because of you. You're the man of the mafia—the big guns; the boss himself. Why would I not be afraid of you?”

“I… saw it coming, of course. I don't want you to be afraid of me. This is the side no one sees and I want you to know that, okay? I am lonely myself, so I decided to take what I wanted and that was you. I’m just grateful you aren’t kicking and screaming,” Thanatos heard the ding of the elevator and began walking out. “But… If you do run, I will tie you down to your bed and will only let you get up for the bathroom—maybe not even that.”

Shivers ran down Zagreus’ spine as he glanced up at the male. Oh. Well. “Noted…” He mumbled, trailing a little further behind him now. That was fucking terrifying, even if the other spoke in his normal tone. There was just something behind it that made it exceedingly terrifying despite the man being so sweet and kind to him.

Thanatos walked into the kitchen and glanced behind him. He wanted to make sure that Zagreus was lagging behind enough to where he could grab him easily if he tried to run—not that he could make it very far. Surely, without the bottom half of his clothing, it would be embarrassing for him to run out in public. Also, Thanatos had people who could easily track down others, so he was a terrifying man for all those different reasons. He only hoped Zagreus wouldn’t be that much of an idiot and would stay in his place.  
  
Getting out the materials, Thanatos began to work his magic in making chocolate chip waffles from scratch. Zagreus followed closely beside him, watching the male as he began to work like it was nothing. This seemed… Oddly domestic despite them being in a different situation than everyone else. It was random of them to even act like this, but Zagreus could tell that deep down Thanatos was a good person. Was he still scared of him? Very, but that wouldn’t stop him from being close and observing him. He wanted to make sure that Thanatos was a good person, because maybe—just maybe—he would stay. Zagreus had been figuring out ways for his escape all night, but of course he wouldn’t try escaping yet. Not until he knew more.  
  
“You could sit down if you wish to at the island. You don’t have to watch me the entire time,” Thanatos raised a brow toward the male. “You’re rather close for being terrified of me.”  
  
Zagreus hummed. “I want to see how you make your waffles. Oh, do you have berries instead of bananas? I figured berries would be good and possibly some powdered sugar on top?”  
  
“You like to be spoiled then, hm?” Thanatos grinned. “Alright. I think I have all of those so don’t worry.” He continued, his gaze only shifting toward Zagreus every once and a while. “At some point if I feel that you’ve been behaving and have no thoughts of escape, I’ll take you out into the city and take you shopping for new clothing. I want you to… I want you to stay with me, Zagreus. I know your father and I know how he is, and I saw how you looked yesterday outside of the office. I want you to be happy and I’m sure that I can make you happy, so if you could trust me at some point, I would be more than happy.”  
  
Zagreus sighed and began to walk toward the island, sitting down on the stool. He then crossed one leg over the other, staring at the male’s back. “I’m not happy to be here, Thanatos. I want to be home. I didn’t want to be captured by the mafia boss of one of the biggest mafias in the world. I want to be safe and sound, in my home, and in my own damn bed. Why couldn’t you approach me normally? Why did you have to approach me in this unorthodox way?”  
  
“I… have never been good at approaching others in normal ways. You’re the first person I even wanted to approach in the first place. I have no experience with relationships since I saw no need for them, but seeing you? I want you the moment I laid eyes on you. It’s like this unhealthy… obsession that I can’t get rid of. Does that make sense?” Thanatos turned around to face the male while the waffles were cooking in the waffle maker. “I have little experience when it comes to sex and relationships. I have no friends, just family, and this is because of how I grew up. I have always been sheltered as the son of the mafia, and never did I think I would even find someone to be my partner. Does that make sense to you?”  
  
“It… does… But I just wish you had approached me better if you _like_ me. I don’t think I can _like_ you right now like that. Do I find you attractive? Yes. Do I think you might have a kind heart? Possibly. But, you won’t let me go home and I can’t… I can’t _accept_ that fact, no matter how much you convince me.”  
  
“What if I promised you your freedom once your father can pay me back in full?” Thanatos tilted his head to the side. “Until then, I can prove to you my worth and how much I value you. I can prove to you that, even though I do something incredibly dangerous, I am a good person at heart and I have no thoughts in hurting you in any way.”  
  
“…Fine,” Zagreus hummed. “I will accept that. Who knows, maybe I might fall for you in the end, maybe not.”  
  
Thanatos couldn’t help but perk up. He liked to hear that. Moving closer to Zagreus, he pressed his hands against the island behind him and stared down toward him. “I hope you know I can convince you that I like you in the most special of ways. I want to make sure you’re appreciated, and I can show you this if you just let me… I’ll allow you free roam of the house if you promise not to leave. I don’t want you to tell anyone about this and about _me._ ”  
  
“I… Don’t think I can promise you this, Thanatos…” Zagreus glanced off to the side. “I’m unsure if I can promise you that I won’t try to leave…” He whispered, closing his eyes. “I only want to be truthful. You should gain my trust before even offering such a thing, because I will leave if I have any opportunity to leave.”  
  
This… angered Thanatos. He had to move away before he said anything that would prove that he wasn’t a good person deep down inside. He sighed and took the first batch of the waffles out of the waffle maker. He then stacked two and two on top of each other, pouring a generous amount of syrup, then powdered sugar, then berries on top and to the side. He sat down next to Zagreus and began to eat in silence, making sure that Zagreus would eat in front of him as well.  
  
“Go on and eat,”  
  
“Okay.”  
  
Zagreus began to eat at the waffles, and before he knew it he wanted more and his plate was empty. He felt nervous to ask the male that he wanted more, especially since it seemed that he had angered him from his silence and mannerisms. So, he said nothing, and waited for the other to finish his food to see if he would go and make more. When he began to make more waffles, Zagreus couldn’t help but let out a gentle sigh in relief, staying silent for the rest of their time together. He wanted to be honest with Thanatos for some reason. There was simply this feeling that made it so he didn’t want to be dishonest. He could have stayed dishonest and escaped when the other wasn’t around, but there was something in him that was keeping him from doing it.  
  
Once breakfast was done and Zagreus had a generous amount of waffles and orange juice in his stomach, Thanatos led him to the fifth floor—wordlessly—and locked Zagreus back in his room. It… Confused Zagreus why the other acted so differently after what he said, but he should have figured it was because Thanatos harbored these feelings for Zagreus that he couldn’t contain. At least there was a television in the room that seemingly had things on it like Netflix, so he could entertain himself that way and think of ways of getting out of here. He also thought about taking a nap now that he could rest easier, but he thought against it in the end and would just take ne more in the afternoon.

…

Was Thanatos mad? Yes. Did he have to do something to get his anger out? Indeed.  
  
Wanting to stay home all day and prove to Zagreus that he was a good person and could give him love and care, it ended up not being that way. When he got the call that someone had fucked up a delivery, he knew he had to get his anger out in some way before he did something regrettable. So, he dressed up, making sure not an inch of his hair was showing, and his features weren’t prominent. He then headed out of the house, handgun in his holster. Perhaps this was an unhealthy way of getting his anger out, but he just wished he had taken things different and made it so Zagreus could slowly fall in love with him instead of being afraid of him. Still, there was nothing he could do about it anymore and he had to distract his mind with something else.  
  
Rarely ever being on the frontlines of his work, he arrived at the shipment center. The anger was building up, but as he was led to one of the empty containers on the yard, it was boiling over. Stepping inside, the door shutting behind him, he took his sunglasses off and crossed his arms. There was lighting in the container, a tarp on the ground for an easy cleanup, and men surrounding the idiot who messed up in the first place.  
  
“Who do you think you are, disrupting my day of peace, for this?” Thanatos walked over to the chair were a man was tied and gagged. “Oh, you can’t speak. Good. I don’t want to hear your excuses. I shouldn’t have to go out of my way to deal with _my men_ who should know what to do now.” Taking his gun out of the holster, he pressed the silencer end against the male’s forehead. “Do you want to live?”  
  
A nod.  
  
“Hmm… If I were in a forgiving mood, I’d let you live,”  
  
Thanatos jammed the bottom of the gun against the male’s cheek, several times doing so. A punishment was needed, wanting the male to be in complete and utter pain just like how he felt this pain deep inside of himself. Never did he think he would even fall for a person, let alone a man, but he was deeply in love with Zagreus and he couldn’t understand why. So, he wanted someone else to feel the pain he felt. Kicking, punching, cutting—it’s what he did to help him feel better, his face stone cold the entire time as he heard the male scream behind the gag and writhe in pain.  
  
Blood splattered against the covered ground, Thanatos feeling this satisfaction as he watched the man suffer before him, kneeing the male at one point in the stomach so he could _suffer_ even more. He then sighed when his own limbs grew tired, gun pointed to the male’s chest and he shot his gun. Sighing when finally, the male in front of him stopped moving, he made sure to rub his gun down with a cloth to get rid of any evidence.  
  
“Get rid of this pathetic body and _do not_ call me again for anything,” Thanatos instructed. “I will be taking my leave now. If you all disobey me and call me without a second thought, you will regret it.”  
  
“Sir, what about the shipment that we lost because of this man?”  
  
“Take care of it. If it’s not taken care of by the end of today, I will deal with the lot of you accordingly.”  
  
Thanatos slipped his sunglasses back on, heading toward his car, making sure not to be seen by anyone as he walked to his car. Slipping inside, he leaned back in the seat with a loud sigh escaping. He needed a drink, but he wanted to do so in the comfort of his own home, so he headed back. While he did want to spend the rest of his day with Zagreus, he didn’t know what he would do with this anger, so he decided to have a drink by himself. Perhaps this was an unhealthy way of coping, but it’s the only way he could cope since it’s the only way he knows how. Coping has never been his strongest thing in the past—always, he would handle it in unhealthy ways—so now he only has unhealthy ways to do so.  
  
He felt bad, he did, but Thanatos didn’t want Zagreus to see this side of him. There were so many conflicting thoughts deep within himself—one saying to see Zagreus again, another one saying not to and to drink by himself.  
  
“ _Haaa_ …” Thanatos sighed, sinking down slightly in the seat. Why did he decide to do this in such a way that would make the one he liked and desired terrified of him? He only wished he had taken the right route to Zagreus’ heart now.  
  
Upon arrival back at his mansion, he headed straight into his home and to his liquor cabinet. Before he could open one of his bottles, he took a moment to think. Acting irrationally was unlike him, and he needed to change out of his clothes as well as take a shower—there was blood splattered on some of his attire, he could smell it, but luckily, they were only spots on his jacket considering he was wearing something black. Sighing softly, he placed the bottle back in the cabinet and headed to the elevator, up to the fifth floor. Being levelheaded was his strongest suit aside from those certain situations that called for him to be a brutal murderer. He would rather things be peaceful in a way that he didn’t have to do anything, and his men did everything—he commanded, they did the work. That’s how it was, and it worked well with everyone, especially since there were no complaints as Thanatos did do a lot of the behind-the-scenes work.  
  
Heading to his room, he passed by Zagreus’ bedroom. He was tempted to go in and speak with him, but something within him prevented himself from doing it, so he moved on and headed into his room. A good shower and then bath was needed for this, hoping it would relax his tense muscles and help him think through all the thoughts running through his mind.

…

Zagreus felt… bad. Perhaps he shouldn’t have been truthful, but there was something in him that made it so he should have been truthful. He knew that either way, the other would have been mad and there was nothing he could do about that. He just… Wished he could find a way to compromise in the situation. Thanatos was nice enough to make him breakfast and pamper him in such a way, but of course he ruined the situation by saying that he couldn’t be trusted and that he would take every opportunity possible to escape… Because he would. He wanted to be in the own comfort of his own, knowing that he had guaranteed safety. What if the other decided to do something unfavorable to him? No… He didn’t seem like that type of person if he was being very honest.  
  
Thanatos… Seemed kind. He had a heart in him. Initially, Zagreus thought that the man who had captured him would be a hard man—a stone cold killer who wanted to do anything he can with Zagreus. To his surprise, though, Thanatos wasn’t close to anything like that. He just… Wished he could say something to him as some sort of apology, understanding that this might be his way of loving or showing his love.  
  
But why Zagreus?  
  
“Goddamn it…” Zagreus huffed, curled up underneath the blankets as a show played in the background. He decided to close his eyes for a few moments. Sleeping or watching a show was all he could do, especially since it seems like Thanatos had taken his leave for a short while.  
  
Damn…  
  
Shutting his eyes turned into him falling asleep. What felt like an hour was a couple of hours, awoken by a hand on his shoulder, causing him to jump up in shock and hold his stance. When he saw it was Thanatos, he let out a shaky breath, sitting down on the bed as his body shook. He didn’t realize how terrified he was of Thanatos until then. Even if the other didn’t reveal his anger, he could sense it off of him earlier.  
  
“Ah—” Thanatos backed off slightly, only to then move a hand to lay it on the male’s arm. “I’m not going to hurt you. Did you nap well?”  
  
“Yeah…” Zagreus sighed, crisscrossing his legs as he pulled his knees to his chest, placing his chin on top of it. “Are you… mad at what I said?”  
  
“Well, of course I am,” Thanatos chuckled, sitting himself down on the bed. “Why would I not be mad at that answer you had given me? But… I should have expected it. It’s all right. I was able to take out my anger in some other form so you didn’t see that side of me.” He then sighed, running his fingers through his own hair. “I came in to say that… I wish I could have done it in a better way. I know kidnapping you wasn’t my only option, but I don’t know how to handle these emotions well. I want you to know that. Also, I have come with dinner. Are you hungry?”  
  
“Did I… Sleep for that long?” Zagreus blinked. He then glanced off to the side. “I’m a bit hungry, yeah, but I can honestly eat a lot if I wanted to.” He then shifted on the bed. “I… Wish you had gone about things a different way. Maybe I can come to forgive you for it soon. You must show me that you’re truthful about all you say. Perhaps… You could show me by taking me outside and in public? Show me that I’m not just someone you captured and that you want… You want something out of this. I don’t know if I can give you something out of this, but maybe if you just show me… I can.”  
  
“Ah…” Thanatos couldn’t help but smile. “Do you… Promise to give me the benefit of the doubt?”  
  
“Yes. I promise.” Zagreus laid back on the bed, running his fingers through his own hair. “Let’s… Do that soon then. And I… I promise I won’t try to escape if you let me out of this room. I know it would only be the third day that I’m here tomorrow, but I thought on it hard and I know that I’m safer if I don’t try to escape. I just… Want to walk around instead of being cooped up in this room all day.”  
  
“I’ll have to stay around you for the first few times, but if I can trust you well enough, then consider your wish granted.”  
  
“It’s a deal…” Zagreus nodded his head. A deal that he could live with. It was unusual how he was acting when it came to Thanatos, but there was that kind side of him that caught him off guard. He couldn’t harbor bad feelings toward Thanatos, not when he was trying to make him as comfortable as possible. Was he just as collateral? Would it mean that… The other was planning on releasing him, truthfully, after all the money that had gone missing turns back up? “Do you… Plan on letting me go if my father does return the money that is missing?”  
  
“That… Is the plan. I hoped by then that there was something to come of this and that you would be all mine in the future. I want you as mine because I desire you in more ways than you would believe, even though all I have done was look at you in the past. I have seen your smile, heard your laughter, and so much more. I want… I want something out of this, and I can only hope that I can have that to gain if you forgive me in the far-off future.” Thanatos leaned forward to gaze into the male’s eyes. “You interest me, Zagreus, in more ways than one. I want to learn more about you as well as parts of your body that are left unseen.”  
  
Zagreus glanced off to the side, cheeks flushed a bright red. Shit. Alright. He huffed and pressed down on the male’s forehead, pushing him away gently. “Alright, alright… Let’s go eat now, okay?”  
  
“Ha, alright.” Thanatos nodded his head.  
  
 _How embarrassing_ … Zagreus tapped on the male’s forehead gently, before then shifting off the bed. “Good, because now I’m starving.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hihi! I hope you guys understand that Thanatos is going to be a bit different when it comes to this fic.  
> Thanatos literally doesn't know what the hell do to with his feelings lmaooo.
> 
> Thanatos: Okay... Let's kidnap him to win his heart. That's how relationships work, right?  
> Zagreus: No... That's not... Right at all. 
> 
> ^^ Basically, his mind.


End file.
